


the quiet before the chaos

by wvvjin



Series: woochan's adventures as parents [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid!Felix, Kid!Minho - Freeform, M/M, Slow Updates, We Die Like Men, i love woochan, i tag that in every fic, kid!Seungmin, kid!changbin, kid!hyunjin, kid!jeongin, kid!jisung, parent!chan, parent!woojin, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: woojin doesn't think he makes the wrong decision to let chan leaves him with 5 kids.





	the quiet before the chaos

"woojin honey, have you seen the other half of this sock? i only found this one," chan walks into the kitchen holding up a dark blue sock in his hand. woojin lazily glances over towards his husband and sighs. he finishes packing a chicken sandwich into minho's lunchbox and washes his hands. 

"have you checked the other drawer?" 

"uhh. no," chan sheepishly answers and woojin smiles as he walks past him. 

"look into the other drawer. it's probably there. i'm gonna wake up the kids. are you all set?”

“except for the other half of the sock, yeah. i am.”

chan enters the main bedroom as woojin walks straight to the door at the end of the hallway, knocking lightly and opening it. chan rummages through the top drawer once again before confirming that his sock isn’t there and proceeding to search the bottom drawer. he hears some rustling from the bed and he turns to see jisung stretching before sitting up.

“dad?”

chan chuckles and shuffles to the bed, careful not to wake the three other kids up. he reaches out for jisung to crash into his chest and winces when the child nearly steps on his private area. chan kisses him on the top of his head and holds him tight.

“good morning, jisung. did you sleep well last night?” 

jisung hums, nodding weakly against chan’s plaid shirt. he rocks back and forth to entertain jisung, and possibly lures him back to sleep because it’s still a little early for him to be up. and to make it easier for him to leave too. chan is not sure he can handle 4 crying kids. 

woojin opens the door with minho and changbin trailing behind him sleepily. he ushers the two of them into the bathroom after chan signals to him to keep quiet. after making sure that the two eldest children are brushing their teeth instead of their cheeks, woojin goes into the main bedroom and continues chan’s halted search for his sock. chan peeks to see if jisung’s asleep when woojin comes over to give him his sock. 

“i love you so much,” chan whispered, pulling woojin down by his neck to plant a kiss on his cheek. woojin turns his head and kisses chan on the lips instead.

“i love you so much more.”

“he’s asleep,” chan says as he slowly pulls jisung’s small body away from him. woojin takes the child and places him back on the bed next to felix who is snoring softly.

“are you sure you don’t want to wake them up?”

“nah, it’ll be harder to leave when they’re awake. is jeongin up?”

woojin nods and glances back towards the bathroom to make sure the kids are still doing a good job in washing up. he catches sight of minho telling changbin to blow his nose and then proceed to help wash his face afterwards. woojin smiles. minho is a big older brother now that he can help with taking care of his younger brothers.

“i’m gonna go check on jeongin. can you make sure minho and changbin are fully dressed after they’re done?” chan stands up and circles his arm around his husband’s waist, tugging him forward gently. woojin hums softly as he pushes chan away, the younger man pouting slightly and woojin giggles before he peeks into the bathroom to check on the children.

chan pushes open the door to minho’s, changbin’s and jeongin’s room and sees the youngest sucking on his bottle even though he finishes his formula already. walking over to the crib, chan wonders if the one year old is awake or still asleep. however, jeongin cracks his eyes open when he hears chan calling his name. he throws his bottle away and puts his hands up, asking to be picked up. chan gladly does so. 

“good morning, baby. did you sleep well?” 

“dada.”

“yes, dada. dada is going away for a while, jeonginnie. do your daddy a favor and be a good boy, okay? i love you so much, sweetie.” chan squeezes the child a little tighter and gives him a lot of smooches across his face, leaving the youngest squirming and giggling loudly. 

“love, you’re gonna wake the others up.” woojin walks in with two freshly washed boys ready to change out of their pajamas. minho goes straight to his bed and grabs the pants and shirt placed conveniently on his bed. changbin sits on the floor in just his underwear, rubbing his eyes sleepily. chan joins him and pulls him onto his lap.

“hey buddy, are you excited? you’re coming with me on a holiday.”

less of a holiday, more of a work-related trip. chan is bringing two of his eldest children with him on a work-trip to australia, where he was born and to show the kids where he grew up before he moves to south korea. the company chan works for wants him to survey the place they needed for a new branch of their cafe that is going to be launched for the first time in the country. chan takes this chance to bring his kids with him, and also to visit his parents back home. minho was super excited about it, talking about it every day since the day chan mentioned it to him. changbin was worried about leaving his toys for too long, but chan promised he can bring gyu with him and the child instantly lit up.   
changbin stretches and almost knocks jeongin on the head, but chan manages to stop him in time. 

"careful there, you're going to hurt your brother," chan reminds him gently, and changbin gasps. 

"i'm sorry, dad." 

"it's okay, sweetheart. do you want to let daddy help you put your clothes on?" changbin nods quickly, scrambling out of chan's lap to stand in front of woojin who is fixing minho's button up for him. he picks up his pants, hastily pulling it up his legs and grinning proudly when he manages to wear it on his own. woojin applauds him, even minho goes over to high-five his brother. jeongin has already fallen back asleep in chan's embrace, so the man picks him up and gently lays him down in his crib. woojin ushers them all out of the room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast before their flight.

breakfast goes pretty fast with changbin chomping down the chocolate chip pancakes woojin made earlier and minho struggles to finish one pancake. the eldest son has never been a big eater, and woojin is getting worried with him going to school next year looking like woojin hadn't been feeding him. he receives enough question from mothers in the kindergarten whether he feeds minho at home or not. 

woojin tries to give him a banana, and he finishes half of it before giving it back to woojin, shaking his head and telling his father that he's full. woojin eats the rest of it as chan stands up, gathering their plates and bringing them to the sink. 

"leave it there, love. i'll do the dishes later. you have to go now or you'll miss your flight." woojin pushes his chair back to help changbin wipes his mouth. he tells minho to wash his hands, changbin following suit without having to be asked. in the meantime, chan has already done the dishes, wiping his hands with a paper towel and glancing at the clock. they should probably leave now to avoid the traffic and the morning rush. 

"come on, kids. we don't wanna be late." chan grabs the huge luggage by the couch with woojin handing over minho's and changbin's backpacks to the children. changbin suddenly runs to the main bedroom, insisting on giving his younger brothers a goodbye kiss and promising to be very quiet as to not wake them up. he runs back outside after a whole minute, a satisfied smile on his face as woojin helps him wear his backpack. woojin kneels in front of his kids. 

"can you promise daddy that you'll both be good boys and not get your dad into trouble?" 

"we promise, daddy!" minho smiles widely and wraps his arms around woojin. he pulls changbin into the hug too, kissing his forehead.

"you two have fun, okay? and always be careful, and listen to your dad," changbin grins and nods enthusiastically. woojin lets them put on their shoes, watching fondly as minho helps tie changbin's shoelaces first before wearing his own shoes. he stands up and grabs chan's free hand.

"hold me for a little while before you leave?" 

chan doesn't say anything. he pulls woojin into a hug as the elder buries his face into his shoulder. the younger hugs him a little tighter, and woojin breathes in his husband's perfume that he gives to him as a birthday present. he feels chan's strong arms around him, in a way that comforts him, in a way to say 'you will be fine' and 'i can't wait to come home to you'. 

"i'm going to miss you so much."

"i'll miss you too. it's just for a week, love. i'll be home next saturday and you'll be back in my arms again." 

"promise me you'll take care of yourself? and the kids too?" 

"i will, my love. don't worry. you take care too, okay? i love you."

"i love you too." chan kisses his temple softly before pulling away as minho announces that he's done putting on his shoes. 

woojin walks them outside as their taxi arrives, hugging both minho and changbin once again. the kids wave excitedly and chan kisses him on the lips once. woojin puts on a smile when the taxi drives away, thinking about how to deal with five loud kids all by himself. 

\--

jeongin is perched on his hips as he stands in the living room in front of the quadruplets. they're not related to each other but woojin figures it's easier to call them that since they're all of the same age. 

hyunjin's pouting, jisung's eyes are red with snots coming out of his nose, felix is still sniffling next to him, and seungmin is just crying with tears running down his cheeks. and jeongin is just watching his older brothers with confusion.

woojin sighs. he puts jeongin down on the playmat and sits in front of the kids. four pair of eyes stare down at him and woojin clears his throat to ease his anxiety.

"okay," he starts, "your dad has some work to do in australia and he brought along minho and changbin to accompany him while he's there. he'll be back in a week, so seungmin please stop crying, it's not that-" 

"but why he didn't bring us with him too?!" 

and the screaming and crying starts once again and woojin can feel a headache coming and oh- now jeongin's crying too, great. 

if woojin is actually not-so-discreetly crying too, it's nobody's business except for himself. and maybe chan's.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's woochan fic again because i am: whipped over the both of them and because i love a good family fic lol
> 
> and i know im quite a bad writer but im trying to improve here so please dont yell at me im soft
> 
> if you've seen any fics like this before please do tell me so i can take it down. i havent actually read a lot family fics so i dont really know so yeah anyways if you have any suggestions on what to write about next please tell me i could use a good prompt lol
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! they keep me going <33 english isn't my first language so i apologize for any mistakes in advance
> 
> i hope you enjoy! thank you for reading!


End file.
